More Fun Comics Vol 1 35
** | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_1 = Joe Shuster | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker3_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle3 = Buccaneer: "Episode 3" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Johnnie Law | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ammunition smugglers | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Henry VII and the Two Pretenders" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Red Logan: "Episode 5" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Red Logan | Writer7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker7_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle7 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Murderer on an Airplane" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle8 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 24" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * , the | Writer9_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler9_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker9_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle9 = Jack Woods: "Last Chance Gulch, Part 6" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Old West ** Last Chance Gulch | Writer13_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler13_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker13_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle13 = Wing Brady: "Paid in Full, Part 2" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Will Ely | Penciler14_1 = Will Ely | Inker14_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle14 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The River Boat Racketeers, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = The kidnappers pursue Sandra, or so they think, until they figure out that she's gotten away, then they give up, and return to the their kidnap victim's estate. Still undetected, Sandra follows them there, then goes to look for a telephone. Inside, the wily ex-gangster leads these dolts to a secret panel, then quickly steps thru it, and not only escapes, but locks all the doors and windows on his way out, trapping the gangsters inside. The windows are plexiglass; chairs are useless against them. He also floods the house with a deadly gas, killing all three of his torturers. Sandra has a newfound respect for this villain's cunning. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * kidnap boss ** two kidnappers * kidnapped ex-gangster Locations: * ** swamplands Vehicles: * kidnappers' car * Sandra's car | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * First and last issue for Bloodhound Brown, by Russell Cole. * First More Fun issue for Detective Sergeant Carey by Joe Donohoe, last seen in (July 1938) * Last More Fun issue for Jack Woods by Jim Chambers, which next appears in Adventure Comics #39 (June 1939). * Last issue for Marg'ry Daw, by Stan Aschmeier, until More Fun Comics #42. * Last issue for Sandra of the Secret Service by Will Ely. Final panel says "To be continued" but it's not. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Butch the Pup, by Fred Schwab ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane ** "High Stakes, part 2" (text story), by Richard Martin | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}